Ayuda:Infoboxes
Las infoboxes '''son parecidas a hojas informativas, o como las columnas laterales de los artículos de las revistas; y están hechas para mostrar un resumen del tema de la página. Presentan los puntos importantes en un formato organizado y rápido de leer. Las infoboxes se hacen generalmente usando plantillas, para crear así consistencia en toda una comunidad. Wikia está desarrollando una nueva forma de codificar infoboxes para lograr que se visualicen bien en cualquier dispositivo, que te detallaremos a continuación. Para obtener más información sobre este nuevo tipo de código de infobox, consulta este hilo. Actualmente se está probando una herramienta de ayuda para la migración de infoboxes. Puedes encontrar más información sobre ella aquí: Ayuda:Traslado de Infoboxes. Como usar una infobox Se puede añadir una infobox a un artículo del mismo modo en que lo harías con cualquier otra plantilla; ya sea a través de las herramientas integradas de plantilla del editor, o a través de su modo fuente. En este último caso generalmente comenzarías copiando la sintaxis de los datos de la plantilla (que normalmente se encuentra sobre la parte inferior de la página de la plantilla) y pegándola en un artículo, cambiando las palabras tras los signos de igual para mostrar la información deseada. Por ejemplo: Creando nuevas infoboxes Para empezar, crea una nueva plantilla con el nombre que quieras. “Plantilla:EjemploInfobox”, por ejemplo. Comenzaremos con una infobox básica, con un título y una imagen: Este wikitexto le indicará a tu plantilla que utilice las variables nombre e imagen para los elementos de '''title e''' image'. Además, puedes añadir una etiqueta '''default', cuyo valor se utilizará cuando un usuario no especifique un nombre, imagen etc. en el artículo. Ahora sólo necesitamos dos campos más para contener información adicional, así que vamos a añadir uno: Temporadas(s) Después de añadir un último campo con fuente establecida primera y la etiqueta de Primera aparición, nos encontramos con lo siguiente: Temporada(s) Primera aparición Ahora podemos usar la plantilla en un artículo y obtener una infobox que funciona: Estilo y visualización Las Infoboxes que utilizan este tipo de código se decoran de forma automática, utilizando el tema de su comunidad. Si alguna de las variables está vacía, no se mostrará su fila correspondiente de la plantilla (a menos que se haya usado la etiqueta de "default"). Opciones de diseño Hay disponibles dos opciones alternativas de diseño para infoboxes: *Diseño por defecto – la etiqueta aparecerá por encima del valor ... *Diseño tabular - la etiqueta se mostrará en la parte izquierda del valor ... Screen Shot 2015-06-16 at 12.12.17.png|Infobox con diseño tabular Screen Shot 2015-06-16 at 12.10.54.png|Infobox con diseño por defecto Tematización personalizada El tema por defecto del infobox se puede sobrescribir utilizando los atributos del theme o theme-source de la etiqueta infobox, permitiendo decorar los infoboxes a través del CSS de la comunidad local. * El atributo''' theme''' se utiliza un especificar una clase de CSS personalizado para la infobox. * El atributo theme-source te permite variar la clase de CSS a través de un parámetro de plantilla. Si se utilizan ambos atributos dentro de la etiqueta de la infobox, el atributo theme es considerado como el predeterminado. Ten en cuenta que los espacios en los valores de theme y theme-source se convierten en - , por lo que sólo puede añadirse una clase con ellos. Theme Por ejemplo, theme="delta" agregará una clase llamada portable-infobox-theme-delta para el código HTML de la infobox, que puede ser personalizado con CSS: //contenidos de la infobox van aquí .portable-infobox-theme-delta { //estilos personalizados } El código siguiente podría usarse para cambiar el fondo a rojo: // Cambia el fondo de la infobox a rojo .portable-infobox-theme-delta .portable-infobox-item { background-color: #CF3D0C; } Theme-source Por ejemplo, theme-source="location" significa que, cuando se especifica la ubicación de un artículo en la infobox, se utilizará el valor de la misma como clase. Por ejemplo: ... El CSS para el tema de la plantilla sería así: .portable-infobox-theme-africa { //estilos personalizados } Si deseas apuntar a elementos específicos dentro de esa caja de información, tendrías que hacer algo como esto: .portable-infobox-theme-africa .item-type-title { //estilos personalizados } Usando vídeos Para añadir un vídeo en una infobox usa la etiqueta . Basta con poner el nombre de archivo del vídeo como atributo de origen en la etiqueta o como valor de la misma manera como lo haces para incluir imágenes normales, y se visualizarán en el infobox la miniatura del vídeo con el icono Play junto a la información sobre su duración. Después de hacer clic en el vídeo en miniatura, se abrirá en la lightbox. Si deseas agregar varios videos usa una nueva etiqueta por cada vídeo. Uso avanzado Ahora que has creado una infobox sencilla puedes aprender a utilizar campos más avanzados. En esta sección vamos a construir la infobox que se muestra a la derecha Múltiples opciones de pedido de etiquetas simples Verás que hay tres campos de datos, aparte de los campos de título y de imagen. Como se puede ver, el campo del título no tiene por qué ser el primer campo, aunque sólo se puede usar una vez por infobox. Previo Concurrente/label> Siguiente Agrupando la información dentro de las etiquetas de grupo El siguiente campo te permitirá poner una serie de campos en grupo, cada uno de los cuales puede tener un encabezamiento. Recuerda: los campos que estén abiertos pero que no tengan un valor asignado no aparecerán. Esta regla también se aplica a los grupos: Si alguno de los campos dentro de un grupo particular carece de valor, con exclusión de la etiqueta de cabecera, no se visualizará el grupo entero. Previo Concurrente/label> Siguiente Detalles Conflicto Fecha Lugar Desenlace Diseño alternativo para las etiquetas de grupo Los grupos de etiquetas pueden tener una disposición horizontal alternativa donde se visualice todo el contenido de seguido en una sola línea horizontal. Esto se puede lograr añadiendo el atributo layout="horizontal" a la etiqueta de grupo. ... Forzar la visualización de todos los elementos del grupo Usando show="incomplete", puedes obligar a todos los elementos del grupo a visualizarse, incluso aunque estén vacíos. A menos que todos están vacíos; pues entonces el grupo no se visualizará en absoluto. Combatientes Añadiendo todo esto junto, llegamos al código definitivo para la plantilla: Previous Concurrent Next Details Conflict Date Place Outcome Combatants Commanders Strength Casualties Civilian casualties Ahora podemos usarla en un artículo, y la misión está cumplida: Dándole formato al campo Si quieres añadir alguna información extra a los datos (como añadir iconos, categorías etc.) o para ver valores anteriores, el formato de campo te puede permitir hacerlo. *Cuando la etiqueta format se especifica para el nodo, la variable proporcionada en source= se modifica tal y como se especifica en la etiqueta format. *Si la variable proporcionada en source= está vacía, el nodo carga los valores proporcionados en las etiquetas predeterminadas (o no las carga si las etiquetas por defecto no se especifican). Algunos ejemplos de cómo puede usarse: * Texto adicional - $ } * Enlaces - } * Categorías - Category: } En este caso, agregamos un icono: Price } El efecto que se muestra a la derecha se puede conseguir con la siguiente sintaxis: Price to buy Price with Haggling } Undiscounted price } Price to sell } Weight } Etiquetas disponibles Todos los campos del infobox deben declararse mediante XML, con los atributos utilizados para la configuración del campo. Wikibooks xml introduction Ejemplos *Kratos (source) *Beatrix Kiddo (source) *Battle of Arrakeen (source) Referencias Categoría:Ayuda Categoría:Editando en:Help:PortableInfoboxes fr:Aide:Infoboxes adaptatives pl:Pomoc:Przenośne infoboksy zh:Help:移動化訊息框 pt:Ajuda:Infoboxes_Portáteis ja:ヘルプ:ポータブル・インフォボックス